


Love kills

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "Love kills. And even the most corrupt, ruthless and cold man can become a victim..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 3: Arkham  
> Enjoy!

"We are usually born from an act of love: like it or not, good or bad, elderly or infants, everyone is trying to meet this need or, better said, the desire. But what if, after having felt love, you're brutally privated of it? I, Hugo Strange, wanted to experiment on two unique and singular subjects: Oswald Cobblepot, loved only by his own mother in an almost morbid way, and Edward Nygma never wanted and appreciated son. Initially, the two appeared to be unrelated to this feeling... and yet, as time passed, making them share spaces and interests, the two hopelessly approached.  
And today I am going to take the next step of my experiment. "Strange let go of his little tape recorder button, smiling and going to hide it in one of his desk drawers.  
He left the office and walked down one of the corridors of the mental hospital in which resounded the inexorable echo of his footsteps, slow but steady.  
He stopped in front of a glass door, watching the show within it: Cobblepot and Nygma, tied to chairs, talking and squirming prey to the hallucinations that his machines were projecting in their brains. They were physically so close and yet so far with the heart and the mind.   
And, the cruel detail of their hands almost touching, made the Doctor smile pleased.   
"I wanted you to die understanding that you are not capable of loving another person..." said Edward, with anger and contempt.  
The beating of his heart, Strange could notice it from the machines that were monitoring constantly, accelerated strongly prey to those feelings.  
"But I can..." Cobblepot sobbed answering, trembling slightly.  
Strange applauded himself slowly, enunciating every beat of his hands as if to dose; his experiment had succeeded perfectly and he could not but rejoice!  
Two new monsters, cruel and certainly the most ruthless than when they arrived in Arkham, were just born.  
"It 's fascinating how much love is created and how much it destroys.  
How much anger, resentment and hatred can hide behind this feeling... so little is enough to turn power into weakness and vice versa.  
I have given life, I have created from nothing, and now, I have found the key to control all of this! "Hugo brushed the glass security door with the palm of a hand.  
"You can not do this to me!" He heard screaming Cobblepot with all the breath in his body he then collapsed and lose contact with his machine, fainting from the shock caused to him by the mental projections of which he and Edward were unconsciously victims.   
Strange entered running into the room, to stop his experiment and using assistance from some attendants to take the body with no forces of Penguin away to be submitted to medical tests and still leaving Nygma under the machines.   
After ensuring that Cobblepot was still breathing - he could swear that he had given him up even though physically he had not suffered any real injury - returned to his office and closed the door behind him. He walked back to his desk and pulled out his tape recorder.  
"I can declare that the second phase of my experiment is concluded too." He talked about what he had seen between the two in that room, their nervous disorders and mental and physical collapse of Penguin, its apparent brain death. "Love kills. And even the most corrupt, ruthless and cold man can become a victim..."


End file.
